My horrid life
by BittersweetBaby
Summary: Welcome to Henrys horrible life where he gets raped and bullied and dies.


"So...you took my spot?" Henry dropped his backpack and pouted, his class and the whole school bully him, he's also hated because of his dad, he fucked a bunch of married woman and caused drama. "Yeah I did asshat, beat it." Margaret said back to Henry.

He sighed and picked up his backpack and walked to the back of the class and sat down in the corner. "Ow.." He rubbed his ass in pain, he got belted last night, he got caught stealing needed pot. "My ass is bruised.." "What's that Henry!?" Margaret got up along with Susan. "Heard you talking shit about me Henry!" She kicked Henry in the stomach and felt better. "What did you say!?" Susan lent down and pinched Henry's side until she was sure he was bleeding. "Tell us what you said!" "Owie!" Henry held is side and his stomach in pain and whimpered and cried. Margaret kicked him again and raised her voice even louder causing Steve to walk over. "Just tell them what you were saying already!" Margaret grinned and flipped her skirt then screeched. "HE FLIPPED MY SKIRT!" She screamed bloody murder. "I'll teach you to flip girls skirts!" Steve kicked Henry over and over quickly and motioned over Ralph and William who were the only others in the classroom. "Let's play smear the queer on Henry! He flipped Margaret's skirt!" They both yelled and began pulling Henry's hair and kicking him.

"Grab his bag!" Ralph quickly grabbed his bag. "Let's take the shit in his desk too!" Ralph went to where Margaret was sitting and took the stuff out of the desk. "OW! OWIE! OWIE! OWIE! STOP! HELP! HELP! HELP! OWIE! HELP!" Henry cried over and over and curled up into a ball. "Shitstains like you get nothing from me! Don't ever think we're friends again Henry!" Ralph yelled from the other side of the classroom. "OKAY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE STOP!" "What a pussy!" William cried out still kicking Henry over and over.

Just then Miss Battleaxe walked in and screamed. "QUIT FIGHTING! STOP!" She pulled off William and Steve as Ralph ran out of the room to avoid getting caught. "HENRY GO TO THE NURSE NOW!" Henry sniffled. "I-i-it hurts!" Henry continued to cry as both William and Steve were forced out of the room and into the office by other teachers who came to check out the screaming. "Henry. Stand up." Miss Battleaxe said. Henry shook and stood up quickly and walked quickly out crossing his arms over his chest. "You're u-unkind!" He sniffled under his breath.

He walked down the hall and picked up his binder and knew Ralph threw his stuff away. "Damnit!" He cried even harder and wiped his tears. "My stuff..." He sniffled harder. "Ew..I sniffled to hard..." He walked down the hall towards the nurses office and saw that the lights were turned off. "I'm just going to leave then..'' Henry walked down a few hallways and exited out the school's big front doors.

-777-

"That was bullshit..." Henry whined, limping and holding his stomach. "I didn't even do anything wrong!" He screamed. He looked forward and saw he was close to the park and felt some relief. "I gotta fucking sit down, I gotta fucking sit down.." Henry repeated. "It hurts so much..They kicked my stomach so hard over and over." Henry held his stomach dearly and whimpered and more tears fell. "I don't wanna go to this school no more, I wanna go to a school where I won't be bullied!." Henry turned the corner and walked into the park and sat down on a bench and doubled over in pain. "I don't wanna go home, they hit me..." He whined and sniffled and cried more. "I need a doctor..." He said while closing his eyes and continued crying. "Margaret...did this all..I hate her.." He whimpered out slowly.

People passed by the park and stared at Henry, it's what people do here, just stare, like he wasn't wearing any clothes or something. He sniffled hard and stared back at a family of seven. "Stop staring at me or I'm calling the police!" The people gave him a dirty upset look and walked away quickly, the mother said something about how Henry looks like shit and should be in school under her breath. "You don't even care that I have a black eye and can't even yell because my throat got kicked!"

The family walked quicker away and ignored Henry. "Fuck you too!" He yelled feeling completely unloved.

He got carefully up and walked to the mens bathroom to see his injuries. "I need to see if I look ugly.." He opened the door and looked into the bathroom mirror and sniffled. "I look ugly and beaten..." He walked up to the mirror and more tears fell from his eyes. "My eye is black and my nose is crooked.." He pulled up his sleeves and saw he had bruises on his arms, some were from his parents. "I have some on my back too, I just know it..." He pulled off his shirt and checked out his back and saw he had many bruises. "I look so ugly.." He cried out. He put his shirt back on and pulled up his pants and saw he had bruises there too. "I'm bruised everywhere! Even on the front of my chest!" He sniffled and wiped his tears and cried loudly. "I just wanna be handsome!" He sat down in the corner of the bathroom and cried into his knees loudly. "Everyone hits me and life isn't fun! I wanna die!" He continued crying it out. "My back looks so bruised and ugly! My stomach hurts! No one plays with me and life is so unfun and no one cares if i'm hurt!" Henry's voice got louder. "I WANNA DIE!" He cried harder into his knees. "I WANT A HUG!" He curled up into a ball on the floor and held his hand over his mouth and cried into his hand. "It hurts inside so bad!" Henry wiped his eyes. "I want people who love me..." Henry sniffled and stared at the door to the bathroom. "I gotta go home soon anyways, I hate home..." Henry sat up and laid his head on his knees. "I don't wanna go home...They'll spank me for being there early and yell into my ears..." Henry held himself and sniffled. "I'm scared..." He sat there for a while and stared at the floor and then slowly got up. "I gotta go anyways..maybe they aren't even home...hopefully.."

Henry walked out the door and sniffled. "I know they probably are home..." He crossed his arms over his chest and sniffled. "I'm scared.." Henry whined out, a few more tears fell after he said that. "I'm starting to cry again..I'm such a baby.." Henry wiped his eyes and sniffled and then he rubbed his nose and then he crossed his arms over his chest again. "I'm walking as slowly as I can.." Henry decided and started slowly walking out of the park area.


End file.
